Der Erlöser
Handlung Ein Mann namens Chet erfährt von seinem Arzt, dass er an Krebs erkrankt ist. Als er nach seinem Arzttermin auf den Bus wartet, setzt sich ein Mann zu ihm und sagt ihm, dass die Chemotherapie ihn nicht retten werde. Dann tötet er Chet. Auf der "anderen" Seite: Alt-Broyles informiert Bolivia und Alt-Lincoln, dass Alt-Astrid ohne offizielle Erlaubnis in das andere Universum gegangen ist. Da sie als Senioroffizier die Befugnis dazu hat, konnte sie problemlos hinübergehen. Alt-Broyles will ein Team schicken, das Alt-Astrid zurückbringen soll, doch Bolivia bittet darum, dass sie sich alleine auf den Weg machen darf, da sie bereits eine Ahnung hat, was Alt-Astrid im anderen Universum will. Auf "unserer" Seite: Walter ist im Harvard-Labor, wo er von Alt-Astrid überrascht wird. Olivia und Astrid kommen in diesem Moment ins Büro und Astrid erschreckt sich sehr, als sie ihr Alter-Ego vor sich sieht. Dann jedoch nimmt sie Alt-Astrids Hand und sagt ihr, dass sie sich freue, sie kennen zu lernen. Alt-Astrid ist aufgelöst und fragt Astrid, ob ihre Mutter ebenfalls an Krebs gestorben sei, was sie bejaht. Dann erzählt sie Astrid, dass ihr Vater verstorben sei. Olivia, Peter und Astrid werden zum Tatort an der Bushaltestelle gerufen, wo der tote Chet aufgefunden wurde, während Walter und Alt-Astrid im Labor bleiben. Ohne dass das Team es merkt, ist auch ein Beobachter am Tatort, der jemandem mit einem Kommunikationsgerät mitteilt, dass er "es" lokalisiert habe. Im Labor untersucht Walter Chets Leiche mithilfe des Teams. Dabei entdecken sie ein aus verschiedenen Chemikalien zusammengestelltes Gift, das es eigentlich nicht gibt. Alt-Astrid erklärt den anderen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, solch ein Gift zu mischen, gegen Null geht und sie deshalb vermutet, jemand habe dem Mörder gezeigt, wie man dieses Gift mischt. Bolivia betritt derweil das Labor, was auf wenig Begeisterung stößt. Erbost gibt Walter Bolivia eine Tüte mit ihren Sachen, die er noch aus der Zeit hat, als sie sich bei ihnen als Olivia ausgab. Bolivia schmunzelt über Walters Feindseligkeit ihr gegenüber und sagt ihm, dass er wohl deswegen so sauer ist, weil er sie mag. Chets Mörder verfolgt eine Alkoholikerin, der er sagt, dass ihre Sucht nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben, sondern auch das ihrer Familie zerstören werde. Er verabreicht ihr ein Giftgas, das sie tötet. Kurze Zeit später ist das Fringe-Team vorort und bringt die Leiche ins Harvard-Labor. Dort erbrennt ein kleiner Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Walter und Peter, da ersterer es gar nicht mag, dass Peter ihm in den Fällen immer herumpfuscht. Dies bleibt Alt-Astrid nicht verborgen, die Walter unter vier Augen frägt, ob er Peter liebe. Walter jedoch sagt ihr, dass Peter nicht sein wirklicher Sohn sei, was alles umso schwieriger für ihn mache. Chets Mörder sucht einen Mann namens Jared Colin in der Tiefgarage auf und sagt ihm, dass er in Kürze in einen Unfall geraten wird. Dies werde schreckliche Konsequenzen für ihn haben, die er ihm ersparen wolle. Als er Jared mit dem Giftgas angreifen will, wehrt sich Jared jedoch und rennt weg. Er wird von einem Auto erfasst. Später besuchen Olivia und Peter Jared im Krankenhaus, der von der Hüfte an gelähmt ist. Von ihm erfahren sie, dass der Mörder ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihm all die Qualen ersparen wollte. Dies bringt Olivia auf die Verbindung zwischen den Opfern, die ihr bisher gefehlt hatte: Alle drei hatten schwerwiegende Probleme vor sich, sei es Krebs, Alkoholsucht oder Lähmung. Astrid und Alt-Astrid sind im Harvard-Labor und verstehen sich gut. Walter und Bolivia streiten hingegen, da Bolivia Walter beim Nachdenken stört. Alt-Astrid fällt auf, dass alle drei Opfer im letzten Monat vom Logan International Airport abgeflogen sind und alle drei von demselben Sicherheitsbeamten durchgelassen wurden, Neil Chung. Peter und Olivia machen sich sofort zum Flughafen auf, doch Neil entwischt ihnen. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass Neil einmal Mathematik-Professor war, suchen sie dessen alten Kollegen an der Universität auf. Von ihm erfahren sie, dass Neil an einer Gleichung saß, von der er glaubte, dass es möglich sei, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft gleichzeitig zu sehen. Zudem erfahren sie, dass Neil ein Haus am Reiden Lake besitzt. Peter und Olivia kommt der Verdacht, dass Neil etwas mit den Beobachtern zu tun haben muss und womöglich sogar mit ihnen zusammen arbeitet. Im Harvard-Labor: Alt-Astrid redet mit Astrid über ihren verstorbenen Vater. Sie ist traurig darüber, dass sie ihren Vater nie so lieben konnte, wie er es von ihr erhofft hatte, weil sie nicht normal ist. Sie fragt Astrid, ob ihr Vater sie vielleicht mehr geliebt hätte wenn sie so wie Astrid wäre. Astrid weiß in diesem Moment nicht, was sie antworten soll. Am Reiden Lake angekommen sehen sich Olivia und Peter in Neils Haus um. Dort finden sie heraus, dass Neil einen Zwillingsbruder hatte, welcher mit seinem Vater bei einem Autounfall starb, den Neil und seine Mutter aber überlebten. Neil ist unterdessen bei seiner Mutter und sperrt die Giftgas-Ampulle in einen Safe. Dann holt er eine Waffe. Er sagt seiner Mutter, dass er eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, die Zukunft zu sehen und so anderen Menschen von ihren Qualen zu befreien. Als Olivia und Peter ins Haus eintreten, zückt Neil die Waffe und schießt auf Olivia, doch verfehlt. Olivia reagiert blitzschnell und erschießt Neil. Im Harvard-Labor verabschiedet sich Alt-Astrid von Walter, der sie in den Arm nimmt. Auch Bolivia verabschiedet sich von Walter, der mittlerweile erkannt hat, dass Bolivia nicht ganz so schrecklich ist, wie er immer glaubte. Astrid sagt Alt-Astrid, dass sie sich wegen ihres Vaters keine Vorwürfe machen solle. Sie selbst habe ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater, welcher nie gut seine Emotionen zeigen konnte. Dann verabschiedet sie sich von ihrem Alter-Ego. Astrid kommt nach Hause, wo ihr Vater sie erwartet. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was Astrid zu Alt-Astrid sagte, haben sie und ihr Vater ein sehr enges Verhältnis. Als Astrids Vater sieht, dass seine Tochter einen langen Tag hinter sich hat, nimmt er sie in die Arme. Im Haus von Neils Mutter holen zwei Beobachter die Giftgas-Ampulle aus dem Safe. Ihnen wird klar, dass die Ampulle September gehörte. Dieser, so glauben sie, muss die Ampulle 1985 verloren haben, als er versuchte, Peter zu retten. Dann sagt der eine Beobachter dem anderen, dass September seine Befehle nicht ausgeführt habe, denn Peter sei wieder aufgetaucht.